


On a Rainy Day

by Snakeysnake6



Series: Fluff Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff prompt, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Rain, Showers, soft blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeysnake6/pseuds/Snakeysnake6
Summary: Roman takes care off Patton after being out in the rain.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fluff Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	On a Rainy Day

Patton came home after a long day of work at the flower shop he worked at. It had been a busy day at his job, and he was happy when his shift finally ended, only for it to rain really hard once he stepped one foot outside of the shop. 

Patton closed the door with a sigh and took off his jacket that was just as soaked as his entire being was. When he bent down to take off his shoes, he heard someone approaching him with a gasp. 

“Oh, honey, you are completely soaked! Here let me take these from you,” Roman said and grabbed the wet jacket and shoes from Patton to put it on the heater.   
“Why don’t you go upstairs and take a hot shower,” he suggested and kissed Patton’s cheek. 

Patton nodded his head and smiled at Roman. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

He went upstairs to his bedroom and searched for the most comfortable and soft clothing he owned before he went into the bathroom. The wet clothes he had on he threw in the laundry basket and stepped into the shower. Patton sighed in relief as the warm water hit his skin and washed the coldness away. 

Once he was out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off and put the soft clothes on. After that he went downstairs to find Roman again. He walked into the living room and noticed that the fireplace was on, putting the whole room in a soft and warm light. Patton immediately went to stand closer to the fireplace, enjoying the warmth it gave. 

A few seconds later, Roman came out of the kitchen and took Patton’s hand, leading him to the couch where he pushed him down on gently. He grabbed a soft blanket and wrapped it around Patton’s shoulders. “One moment,” he said before he went back to the kitchen.

Patton smiled. He pulled his legs up on the couch to sit more comfortably and wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around him. Roman came back with two cups in his hands. He placed them on the small table next to the couch and sat down close to Patton. Once he was settled, he gave one of the cups to Patton and kept the other in his own hands. 

“You didn’t have to do this!” Patton said as he smelled the hot chocolate with a small smile.

“I know,” Roman responded and wrapped one arm around Patton’s middle. “But you deserve it.” 

Patton in return leaned against him with his head on Roman’s shoulder, sighing softly. “Thank you,” Patton said quietly.

“Anything for you, sweet little muffin.” Roman placed a kiss on his head. 

Patton giggled at the nickname and moved his head in a way, so he could properly kiss Roman on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Patton laid his head back on Roman’s shoulder and smiled happily. 

The rest of their day was spent on the couch, cuddling with each other and drinking their hot chocolate with the sound of the fireplace and the tapping of the rain on the windows in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find my small account on Tumblr: @bblue-moon)


End file.
